


Listen before I go.

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Bookstores, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Summer Romance, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Alexa meets Sasha one summer and her entire life changes as a result.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Alexa Bliss
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know the summary sucks but bare with me, it's a decent read so i thank you for clicking on it xo  
> (sorry if any physical descriptions are incorrect, another copy and paste because i'm a lazy piece of shit yass 😍)

Alexa Bliss detested Ohio as a whole, but she particularly hated it during the summertime. Since she wasn't legal yet, she was unable to do a whole lot of the activities offered around her, which made summers nearly unbearable because she was alone most of the time due to her  _ pathetic _ lack of friends, which is what led her to her current situation; hogging up the AC at the library to cool herself down before she had to return to her house, which was probably crowded full of her mother's 'special' clients. 

She stifled an eye roll as she looked at the display cases around her, which had nothing she was incredibly interested in reading about. The only reason she had started coming here more often than she used to was because of the new help they had hired, a very beautiful girl by the name of Sasha, who always offered her a smile when she entered the small store and left after a few hours too. 

Alexa wanted to get to know the girl obviously, but she found herself shying away from the opportunity at actually speaking to her. She wasn't normally an insecure person, but she was around the purple haired girl for whatever reason there might have been. She knew it wouldn't be long before her mother called to haggle her for something dumb, so Alexa decided that she would head out and find the courage to talk to her whenever she came back tomorrow. But once she got to the door, a voice stopped her and she turned around to see the taller girl on the other side of the counter, inches away from where she was standing.

"Hi um, I notice that you come in here everyday and you don't really buy anything and I was wondering if maybe you wanted some book recommendations? I might know what could suit your personality, if you would allow me to of course." Sasha's hands were fidgeting once she finished and she felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded at her offer, allowing her to lead her further back through the store and browse the few books they had on wrestling, which is something Alexa had wanted to learn how to do for a long time now.

"These are all the books that we have on this certain topic at the moment but I can for sure notify you when we get more books shipped in." Sasha gave her a gentle smile as she readjusted some of the books on the shelf next to where they were standing and she couldn't help but smile at the simple gesture.

"Sure okay. Do you have like a newsletter or clipboard or something that I can write my name on?" Sasha shook her head at the question and held out her hand, waiting for her phone she assumed. Alexa slid it from the pocket of her shorts and placed it on her palm, watching her intently as she entered her contact name into her phone and added a heart next to it, giving it back to her with the smile still stretched across her lips.

"Okay, well I'll be looking forward to your text then." Alexa said awkwardly, mentally punching herself as she bit down on her lip in frustration, her hands swinging loosely from side to side as she followed her to the front of the store yet again, pausing at the door.

"I'm Alexa, by the way." She said with a smirk as she sashayed out of the bookstore, feeling her confidence level rising with each step but her heart also beating the fastest it had ever beat before.

Visits to the bookstore were nearly everyday now and together, the two girls read books on Sasha's break or when the store was empty save for the two of them. 

Alexa enjoyed their time together but she wanted to make it more frequent, which is why she proposed an ice cream date every day up until the last day of summer, where they would go watch the end of summer fireworks and get ice cream after the conclusion of the event. 

Everyday, after Sasha's shift ended, they would walk down the block and turn the corner, arriving at the only ice cream shop in the town, which she had shared with her father before he left her mother for a mail order bride. Stepping foot inside the parlor was bittersweet for Alexa, but she knew she could do it, as long as she had Sasha there with her. 

As time passed and the days began to grow shorter, they spent more and more time together, getting to know one another in more ways than one. Alexa fell for her and Sasha fell just as hard, but they both knew it could never be anything more, so they kept it platonic for as long as they could until they had their first kiss at the ice cream parlor, shocking most of the very conservative customers that visited the shop daily. Tonight was the night before the end of summer fireworks, and they had found themselves at the local park, swinging hand in hand in silence.

"Alexa?" Sasha asked quietly once their swings had come to a rest, her eyes on the setting sun across the way from them. Alexa looked over at her and saw that she had tears welling in her brown eyes, and she turned her body towards the taller girl, tilting her chin so that they were looking at one another.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere ever okay?" Sasha nodded, her eyes still full of tears and she turned back to the sunset, not speaking again for a very long time.

"I don't want this summer to ever end." Sasha stated, her eyes going over to her. Alexa nodded in agreement and wiped away the tears Sasha still had in her eyes, pressing a kiss against her flustered cheek.

"I love you. As long as we hold onto that, this summer won't ever end, not really at least." Alexa said reassuringly, placing her perfectly manicured hand over Sasha's heart to show her that she wasn't alone and that she would never be again. 

They began to kiss and things became heated quickly, and they ended up making love in the bed of Sasha's truck, underneath the star filled sky. Once they had finished, they held each other, looking up at the shining moon above them, thanking whatever was looking down on them for this summer and for each other. Little did they both know that their night would end in tragedy and a broken heart.

Sometime during the previous night, Sasha had went into cardiac arrest and Alexa drove to the hospital as fast as she could, hoping and praying that there was still time for her beloved. Her hair was streaked with dirt and her knees were muddy from when she had fallen trying to get out of the truck bed, but no one in the hospital working that night had judged her, they just pitied her and the tragic circumstances she had found herself in. 

What the blonde didn't know was that Sasha had struggled quietly with leukemia for years now, and when they thought the cancer had completely gone away, it reared its ugly head, forcing them to put her into a medically induced coma to try to save her life somehow. Alexa stayed holed up in the waiting room for two days, ignoring the stares she was receiving from hospital staff and people who had come to the medical building for their own personal reasons. 

She was here for the girl that she had fallen in love with, and her getting better was the most important thing in the world to her. The circumstances involving her coma were still unknown to her and Alexa felt trapped as she buried herself deeper and deeper into grief, praying for a miracle of any kind. When a nurse finally came to tell her news, she already knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth.

"We're sorry to inform you but Sasha Banks has passed. We're so sorry for your loss." His words began to fade in and out and Alexa collapsed onto the floor, screaming and screaming until her voice had gone hoarse and she felt her chest began to cave in on itself. She laid on the floor for a long time, until she was pulled up by a set of familiar and comforting arms and carted from the hospital and into a car. 

Alexa laid in the backseat, tears streaming down her face as her father drove down the quiet road and pulled into the driveway of his little farmhouse where he had lived since the divorce years prior, once a safe haven for the blonde, and now a constant reminder that she would always be alone no matter what. 

He carried her inside like she was a child, but Alexa didn't protest, she was too exhausted to do anything but pray for the void inside of her to stop aching. He took her into her childhood bedroom and laid her in the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and tucking her tightly in. He left her alone, but he brought in water and some crackers during the night just in case she got hungry or thirsty. 

Alexa wanted to speak or cry or do anything for that matter, but she couldn't, she was so so so tired and more lonely than she had ever found herself in her life. Sasha Banks had made her feel things Alexa had never felt in her life and she was the only person aside from her father that had truly loved her and treated her as if she mattered to them. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of the way her smile had looked or the sound of her laughter but all she heard and saw was empty black space, viciously taunting her. 

Sasha had somehow captured her heart in the length of one summer and ripped it out of her chest all at once and as Alexa laid there in her own grief, in the bed she had loved so much during her childhood, she allowed the darkness and the numb feeling to wash over her and she finally succumbed to the loneliness, letting it overtake her with open arms and a greedy mouth.


	2. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa goes to visit Sasha for the final time.

Alexa Bliss pulled up to the privately owned cemetery, her heart feeling as if it was jump out of her chest at any given moment. She parked the car near the open gates and she sat for a moment, staring out into the small cemetery, thinking about the girl she had fallen for in so little time and still felt love for to this very day. After tragedy had struck her life all those years ago, she had gotten out as soon as possible, starting her training as an Indies wrestler and booking shows whenever she was able, and she truly never got to cope with the loss of the vivacious girl who gave her one of the best summers she had ever experienced in her life. 

She had returned to her childhood town not only to say goodbye to Sasha, but her recently deceased father as well. He had taken care of her in her darkest moments of grief, and she never really got the chance to thank him for all that he did for her throughout their incredibly dark moments in her life, so that's what she was going to do now, to ease her own mind. She took the keys out of the ignition and put them into the pocket of her coat, throwing the door open carefully so she wouldn't completely bottom out once she stood on her shaky legs. 

Alexa leaned against the side of the door for many moments and two curious sets of eyes on her downward posture is what forced her up straight once more, taking a deep breath before she opened the door to the backseat, nearly being knocked over by by two very small but very strong bodies. Alexa allowed the small children to explore the new place for a few minutes, trying to work up the courage to actually step inside the area that made her throat close up whenever she looked past the gates. When Alexa finally decided she was ready to face her grief, she grabbed her children's hands and held on to them as tightly as she could without hurting them and she put one boot over the entrance.

"C'mon mama." Her youngest daughter Elizabeth, who she had named after her grandmother, hissed as she tugged at the bottom of her navy blue dress to make her start to move again. Her son Alexander said nothing, he just looked up at her with those curious big blue eyes he had obviously inherited from her. Alexa took one more long and shaky breath, before she willed her legs to move forward until they knew exactly where to stop and where to kneel. Sasha's tombstone was beautiful, and the inscription her parents did really made the stone look much more sentimental, but she felt something was... missing. Which is why Alexa moved the tips of her pink dyed hair away from her shoulder and retrieved the photograph from her breast pocket, sitting it carefully against the base of the weather worn stone. She tilted her head to look at it, and she felt a sad smile stretch across her chapped lips as memories of the day came flooding back to her in bits and pieces. A chocolate waffle cone. A lipstick stained kiss. A hug. A promise. The feeling of falling in love. 

Alexa reached up to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and she gave her two children the happiest smile that she could muster in the moment, drawing them in close to her body and telling them that they had their own angel, and that her name was Sasha. Elizabeth and Alexander clung to her with their small hands as she recounted the fondest memories she had of Sasha, which were too many to name, and they smiled when she told them they would have adored her if they got the chance to meet her.

"What happened to her mommy?" Alexander finally spoke, which slightly startled her seeing as it had been so long since he had last spoken that she had forgotten what his small voice sounded like, and Alexa looked over at him to see if he had actually spoken, but his eyes were transfixed on the stone in front of them, his eyes no doubt reading over the words carved into the beautiful white marble.

"Well, she had to leave for a little while, but she'll be watching over all of us until I finally see her again, and you guys get to meet her for the first time. God, she would have loved you both so much, and I'm sad you never got to know her like mommy did. But I can tell you all about it on the drive to see grandpa, would you like that?" Both of the small blonde children eagerly nodded their heads and Alexa sweetly kissed each of the children on the forehead before rising to her feet once again.

"Alexander, why don't you take your sister to the car? Mommy will be there in a second." Alexa turned away from them to look back at the stone in front of her, and they listened to her rules, walking back to the small car hand in hand and climbing inside, watching her from their window.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit in so long.. I know that you're probably really disappointed with me but you have to know that being without you... it was and still is so so torturous. You had your whole life ahead of you, you fucking deserved to get out of this shithole of a town and make something for yourself. You were so special and you still are, even though most people have forgotten about what your smile looks like or the way that you laugh or the way your eyes crinkle when you talked about the things that you were passionate about. But I haven't, and I know that I never will. Because you are in my heart and in every thought that I have, and I want you to know that I will never love any other person the way that I loved you Sasha. Take care of my grandparents for me, will ya?" Alexa chuckled, her tears making home on the ground underneath her knees, which she hadn't even remembered kneeling on again in the haze that was her mind. 

The small blonde pressed two fingers to her lips and touched the marble ever so slightly, hoping that wherever she was waiting for her, Sasha had received it. Alexa had never believed in anything after life, but there was a special place for people like Sasha and her father, a place where they were at peace and living painlessly, and she needed that reminder to keep her sane. Otherwise, she would lose her mind and her children all at once and that was the last thing that she wanted.

'I will, I promise. And you're right, I do love them." Alexa heard a voice say from over her shoulder, and she didn't have to look to know that somehow it was Sasha reassuring her, and that was the one thing she needed in the world right now. She dusted her knees off and stood up, looking down at the inscription once more.

_Here Lies Sasha Justine Banks;_

_A lover, a daughter, and a friend; but also the greatest treasure anyone could ever receive._

_January 26th 1992- August 23rd 2009_

Alexa smiled softly once again before she whispered a final goodbye and blew a kiss out into the wind, turning on her heel and walking back to her car, where her family was waiting for her. She climbed inside the car and appeared strong to her kids, before taking the keys from her pocket and sticking them back into the ignition, turning the engine over and pulling out of the cemetery, but before she could completely pull away from the grounds, Alexa could have sworn she saw a fleeting glance of purple hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the conclusion of this little sad thing, i hope everyone enjoyed this though. please leave kudos and your feedback if you liked this and would want me to write more for this pairing in the future, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed and if so, leave kudos and your feedback because it means the world. i hope everyone is well x.


End file.
